In the street
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Thanks." says Buffy. "No problem." says Willow.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, the Vampire Slayer.**

* * *

**In the street**

**Buffy Summers drive her car at very high speed through the streets of Tokyo. **

**The pure-blood demon Akanaadun and his half-demon slut of a girlfriend Selestonia are in their own car, chasing Buffy.**

All of Tokyo is in ruins and the sky is black as shit even though it's in the middle of the day.

Ever since the great war between the Slayers and the Demons about 4 years ago, most major cities on Earth are destroyed and 90 % of normal mortal humans are dead.

The only ones left are Slayers, Demons, Witches, Vampires, Monsters, Druids, Wizards and Clerics.

"You can never get away from us!" scream Selestonia.

"I'll be the judge of that, you damn bimbo!" scream Buffy.

Buffy's car jump a huge flaming gap in the middle of the street.

Akanaadun's car makes the jump too.

"Zaxumente Darkunis!" scream Akanaadun as he throw a ball of fire towards Buffy.

Buffy makes a sharp turn onto another street, avoiding the fireball.

"Soon we'll get you, Buffy." says Akanaadun.

"And when we do you'll rape her and cum in her pussy, right, my love?" says Selestonia.

"Exactly, baby." says Akanaadun.

Once her enemies get closer, Buffy fire her AK-47 with one hand.

Selestonia is hit with many bullets, enough to kill her. She die and fall out from the car.

"That was my girlfriend, damn it." says Akanaadun in anger.

"You only wanted her for fucking. I'm aware of the fact that demon's can't feel love." says Buffy.

"Dominum Paragrande!" says Willow Rosenberg as she appear in a blaze of red magic light.

The tires of Akanaadun's car are basted to pieces, making the car stop.

"You? I thought my brother had already destroyed you months ago, bitch." says Akanaadun in anger.

"Such a weak demon as your brother could never kill me and I am a witch, not a bitch." says Willow. "Yvelteum et riiga, de cruvius, peregraento."

Bolts of blue thunder are summoned from Willow's eyes and hands and strike Akanaadun, destroying his clothes and blasting a large wound across his chest.

"Thanks, babe." says Buffy.

"No problem, Buffy." says Willow.

"Faloghir avanenti, numno!" scream a vampire named Vigaro as he appear in a flash of green magic light.

Vigaro is a friend of Akanaadun.

"Dumb perv!" says Buffy as she use her katana to cut off Vigaro's head and then she stab him in the heart with a sharp pointy wooden stake, killing him.

"Electrum Divinentis!" says Willow.

Buffy's katana starts to glow with golden wild fire.

This is a stronger more powerful version of the fire from Mount Olympos, the fire that Prometheus attempted to steal.

Akanaadun summon a sword that glow with green fire.

Akanaadun and Buffy starts to fight.

Buffy is strong and manage to stay equal with her opponent.

"You shall soon die, Miss Summers!" says Akanaadun.

"No, that's not the truth." says Buffy.

"Want me to rape you?" says Akanaadun.

"Only if I want a fuck of my own free will, old perv." says Buffy.

Buffy cut off Akanaadun's left arm.

"Sexy woman, give up while you can." says Akanaadun.

"Why? It looks as if I'm gonna win." says Buffy.

"Retrivium, negirma et copulus, de la figolo." says Akanaadun.

He get a new arm, identical to the one Buffy did cut off.

Akanaadun disarms Buffy.

He then pull down Buffy's pink sweatpants ( she wear no panties ) and slide his dick into her pussy and starts to rape her.

"You think you hurt me, but you're so damn wrong. I like it." moans Buffy with a sexy smile.

This is a surprise to Akanaadun, but he continue to rape Buffy.

"Mmmm, so sexy! Fuck me, do me, take me, bang me, drill me, rape me!" moans Buffy.

Willow roll up her skirt and masturbate.

"You're fucking sexy!" moans Akanaadun.

"I know!" moans Buffy.

"You have a very erotic pussy for not being a demon or half-demon." moans Akanaadun.

"Oh, thanks!" moans Buffy.

40 minutes later.

"Holy crap!" moans Akanaadun as he cum in Buffy's pussy.

"Yes!" moans Buffy with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Awwww!" moans Willow as she get an orgasm.

Buffy grab Akanaadun's throat, punch him in the face and stab hin in the heart with a dagger.

"No!" scream Akanaadun in pain as he die.

"Should I...uh...?" says Willow.

"Yeah, of course, my friend." says Buffy.

"Sevooi et cumulos, la amuriite." says Willow as she gently place her left hand on Buffy's stomach.

"Thanks." says Buffy.

"No problem." says Willow.

"Let's go home." says Buffy.

"Sounds very wonderful. Vega antrocia, de la regulum." says Willow as she use her magic to send herself and Buffy home to Sunnydale.

"Home sweet fuckin' home." says Buffy with a cute smile as they appear in a flash of pink magic light outside the house they live in together.

"What do you wanna do now?" says Willow in a soft cutie tone.

"Do you even need to ask, woman? Let's go upstairs. I'm still horny." says Buffy, all sexy and erotic.

"Okay, Buffy." says Willow.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
